


Let Your Heart Be Light

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a family and Javert is set on making sure everything is perfect. 
Valjean just wants to make sure his husband enjoys it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingCroweOfCamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCroweOfCamelot/gifts).



> Thank you so so much for being SO patient and I hope you have a fantastic holiday season!! I hope you don’t mind I ended up with a modern Christmas AU with Cosette.

Javert paced back and forth in front of the Christmas tree, a crumpled up paper in one hand, a spatula in the other. 

Valjean sat on the couch, a sleeping thirteen year old on his lap. He watched as his husband continued to pace for reasons that were unknown to him. The timer on the oven was about to go off and the easiest explanation for the pacing would be because he was being impatient waiting for the cookies to be done but given the panic that was slowing slipping into Javert’s features, he couldn’t have it so easy. Lifting Cosette gently and slipping out from under her, Valjean placed a pillow under her head and then got up to go over to Javert. 

“My love,” he said, taking his hands in his, “what’s wrong?” Javert let Valjean take the crumpled paper but held onto the spatula tight. 

“This is our first Christmas together as a family and I want to make sure everything’s perfect.” 

Valjean smiled and looked down to the paper, sure enough it was a truly impressive list that contained everything from last minute gift ideas (Cosette had more than enough) to  _ ice skating?? _ to what looked like a ranking of holiday movies. “We’re together. We’re a family. That alone makes this all perfect already.” 

The timer went off in the kitchen and Javert was gone before Valjean really knew what was happening. He followed him over to the counter where several dozen cookies were already cooling. He and Cosette had gone Overboard with the dough and Cosette fell asleep around eleven, crashing from a sugar high. It was now nearing midnight and there was still a mound of dough left to bake. 

“Yes.” Javert sighed, scooping the cookies off the tray with alarming efficiency, “But Cosette deserves everything to be just right. You deserve everything to be right. The candy canes and the snow and the--”

“If you’re planning on trying to get us a white Christmas, I’m going to stop you right there. Not even you can change the weather. Although I had been wondering why you’ve been glaring at the clouds so much as of late.” 

Javert sighed and moved back to the oven to put another tray in. They’d be giving cookies to the neighbors for the next month at this rate. Valjean laughed under his breath and Javert came back over to him after he closed the oven. “You’re the most important thing in my life and I want to do this whole perfect Christmas thing for you.” 

“And you’re the most important thing in mine. You’re what’s important, not the sweaters or the garland--although please help me later because I accidentally pulled down the garland in the bathroom again and I can’t quite manage to get it to hang right.” 

Javert laughed, “Maybe you should pay attention to  _ it _ next time I fix it instead of watching me.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Valjean smiled and Javert put his forehead against his. He shut his eyes for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence and then they traded lazy kisses until the timer went off again. 

As Javert busied himself with another dozen cookies, Valjean set about making them some hot cocoa topped with whipped cream, cinnamon and a candy cane in the matching  _ world’s best papa _ mugs Cosette came home from school with one day. He placed them on the breakfast table and Javert sat across from him. He sipped the cocoa and smiled. 

“It’s our first Christmas together so don’t forget to enjoy it.” 

“It’s impossible not to, no matter how much I worry.” Javert smiled again, a bit of whipped cream on his nose. 

“Did you want to go ice skating or was it just something that you thought we  _ should _ do?” 

“Well,” Javert’s hands wrapped around his mug and he looked Valjean in the eye, “I’ve never been and Cosette has the photograph of her and Fantine on the ice when she was just a toddler so I thought it would be something nice for us to do as a family.” 

Valjean remembered the photograph immediately, it was one of Cosette’s favorites, “I agree. I’ll find a place to go this weekend, I’m sure Cosette will love watching her Papas fall.” 

“I could be a perfectly good skater, thank you very much.” 

“I’ll remind you that you said that when you’re flat on your back on the ice.” 

Javert’s lips pressed into a thin line to hide his smile, “We’ll see about that.” 

The timer went off again and Valjean got up, “Enjoy your hot cocoa, I’ve got it this time.” 

Rolling his eyes, Javert leaned back in his chair and sipped at his cocoa, “is that you’re first tray?” 

“I was busy wrapping your gifts before.” Valjean told him, his voice carefully flippant. 

“Really?” When Valjean turned around he saw that Javert’s eyes were narrowed, and he turned back to hide his smile. 

“Don't bother looking for them because you’ll only be upset with yourself when you spoil the surprise.”

“You can't hide anything from me.” 

Valjean hummed, deciding not to comment on how they first met and just busied himself with scooping the cookies up without squashing them. There had to be a technique to this because Javert’s were perfect. 

“Are there still more cookies?” a tired voice asked as their daughter shuffled into the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Sorry, did we wake you Cosette?” 

She just shook her head, “the cookies did.” Walking over and leaning against Valjean, Cosette grabbed a cookie and began to take tiny bites. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Javert couldn't keep the exasperated amusement out of his voice and Cosette grinned. 

“You should get some sleep, you need to be up early tomorrow if you and Marius want to do some last minute shopping before the crowds get crazy.”

“I don't want to leave you with this.” She protested and Javert stood to guide her to her room. 

“We’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but if I smell anything burning I'm coming back down.” 

Javert laughed and then the two went upstairs and their voices became muffled. Valjean chipped away at the mound of dough until Cosette’s occasional outburst of laughter faded off and Javert came back downstairs. 

“Hall closet behind the spare duvets,” he said in lieu of greeting and Valjean spun around so fast, a couple unbaked cookies fell to the floor. 

“I thought you were tucking Cosette into bed, not snooping for your gifts.” 

Javert, wholly unable to keep the grin off his face, just shrugged, “I was a detective for two years before I quit, or did you forget?” 

Valjean cleaned up his mess and then all but tossed the tray into the oven in a show of annoyance. 

“I just cleaned up there and you left the sheets uneven and the door ajar.” he explained when Valjean didn’t answer for several long moments. 

Slightly satisfied with knowing he  _ hadn’t _ ruined the surprise, Valjean grabbed a cookie and went over to what was left of his mostly lukewarm cocoa, “I better not see you in there again.”  
  
Javert grumbled under his breath but then he went about doing some dishes and Valjean stole a moment to enjoy his midnight snack before going to help him, list tucked safely away in his back pocket. If Javert was set on squeezing in as many holiday traditions as possible this month, Valjean was going to make sure they had the most quintessential Christmas imaginable. 


End file.
